Breakfast
by Giry Triche
Summary: First fic forever for this site. Kudos. I revere breenieweenie and coldqueen. Guess who decided to cook the boyfriend a breakfast. And guess what other things said boyfriend has in mind.


AN: I love TT pairings (Rob/Star, Rae/BB, Flinx, Jerikole and Speedy/Cheshire.) I noticed there aren't a lot of fics about them, save for BB/Rae and Rob/Star, being VERY intimate. I'll focus on some fic about them. This is my first. I don't own TC, just my fics and my bones.

P.S. I revere fiction writers breenieweenie and coldqueen. You rock.

Breakfast

Jinx was currently in the kitchen, wearing only her boyfriend's oversized blouse and her panties. Wally, said boyfriend, was sitting on the table, wearing only long pajama bottoms. Last night was amazing. Jinx was amazing. To think that before, it was his job to lock her up in jail. Instead, things turned, and he ended up locking her in his embrace every night. There's something really hot about her, as well. Hotter than usual, if that were even still possible, as she was tinkering with the different pots and pans and kinds of foods. His stomach grumbled. Though he didn't notice it, due to the fact that he was still ogling at his girlfriend, she did. She asked, her back facing him, he pale back showing, due to the fact that the blouse was slipping off of her, "What do you want? You have to eat at least a load of calories to replace whatever you're rapidly burning, right?" He smirked, "Especially with the work last night, huh?" Jinx blushed then asked again, "What do you want?"

"Pancakes. With a lot of syrup. Not the low fat one."

"Okay."

"A mountain of crispy bacon?" Jinx thought for a while.

"Two packs left, I think. You ate four packs yesterday. I'll need to go grocery shopping later. Go on, honey. Let's see what I can replace."

"Buttery scrambled eggs. With a lot of cheese too."

"Okay, we have a lot of those. Let's make sure to buy at least three more cartons. You eat like a fiend. Better to be prepared."

Unknown to her, every suggestion he made, he took a step closer to her.

"Well, go back to the room or watch some TV. I need time to do this. I'll just call you, 'kay?"

"I also want you," he breathed in her ear, his hands finally grasping the counter on either side, caging her, his body at her back, the cold counter at her front. She gasped but felt claustrophobic, feeling no escape. He started to kiss he neck, making her moan and slapped the flats of her hands on the counter. Wally's hand slowly traced her hips, then hooked his fingers at the garter of her underwear. He slowly pulled them down, gently coaxing her legs to lift one at a time, then threw it over his shoulder. He then made her turn her head while placing his hand under her chin, grasping the delicate space there and kissed her as his other hand started to trace the outline of her breasts through the shirt. After the kiss, he pressed his body to her back, making her feel that breakfast was the last thing on his mind right now.

She bent on the counter as he lifted the bottom of the shirt, then pushed his pants down. He then ran his finger at that slit of hers, making her gasp. He lifted it to his tongue, then purred, "That's my kind of breakfast." He slipped in, keeping both hands on the counter. Jinx gasped and laid her burning face on the cool counter. Wally lifted her upper body, until he rested his head on the top of her head as he slowly started.

As he quickened, his need to feel her naked flesh did as well. He grasped the shirt's front and ripped it open, buttons flying, Jinx gasping, "Y-your shirt…" He silenced her with his lips, his tongue exploring her mouth. He then ran his hands all over her. Over her small, but nicely shaped breasts, he flat stomach, he bony hip bones. Still thrusting, his lips detached and said in her ear, "You need the calories more than I do." She said, in whatever her will can grasp, even due to the fact that Wally was thrusting harder, making her lift every now and then (she was smaller and skinny, and he was tall and stronger. What do you expect?), "What…do you…expect from…me…when you…use me as a…gym…every…night?" He chuckled then continued to thrust, harder this time. Jinx gasped, then her small pants came. Wally buried his face in her neck, feeling the familiar, beloved sensation. Jinx came before he did, and she felt as if her legs were giving in. But somehow, Wally managed to prop her up by wrapping his arms around her torso.

He whispered, "Almost there, baby…" And then he came. Jinx slumped on him, breathing heavily. He chuckled, "You're the one who needs the rest. C'mon." He peeled the shirt off of her completely, and after putting his pants back on, he turned her to face him. He looked down in her pink eyes then cupped her face in his hands and kissed her carefully. She moaned and put her hands on his chest, as he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom.

They both fell on the bed, Wally making sure to land on his elbows, so he wouldn't crush his girlfriend. He cupped her face in his hands again and kissed her deep. She grabbed unto his strong shoulders, pulling him to her, so their chests were pressing against each other, his hard, chiseled, toned one to her soft, fragile and malleable one. He gently detached, looking her up and down, until she blushed. He laid his face on her neck and whispered, "God, you're beautiful."

Jinx slowly slid down, until her face was in level with his chest. She lovingly placed butterfly kisses and soon traced the small hollow at the base of his throat to the defined planes beneath it with her tongue. With a small gasp, he pulled her up a bit. He took his pants off, joining the rest of the discarded clothes from last night. He parted her legs and watched the smooth, white line of her throat exposed itself fully to him as he gave a full-bodied thrust. His head was bent down, looking at the place where he joins with her. After a while, already being very sensitive from the session in the kitchen, she gasped, "Wally…" He said, hastening her pace, "That's the sound I want to hear every day, baby. Come on. Let go…" Jinx, too tired from the last one, uttered a weak and hoarse cry and came undone again, having lost count on how many times he made her feel this way. Soon, he finished as well, and kissed her sweetly, his arms supporting, his chest against hers. She whispered in their kiss, "I love you...So damn much…"

He looked down at her, searching those limpid pink pools, then as a reply, kissed her everywhere, her neck, her cheeks, her eyelids, everywhere. He got to her mouth and kissed her, rubbing against her. She giggled, "Let me rest!" She looked at the clock on the side table and added, "So I can prepare you lunch in a bit."

Wally can't wait to find out what's on the menu.

AN: Do review, please. I welcome anything. First fic in this site. As in . Been a reader for five years, just became a writer.


End file.
